The Silver King and The Potter & Black Girls
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A King is sent to the world of magic where he stumbles across something worth fighting for
1. Chapter I: Fall of The Silver King

Hey guys Writer here and I'm putting up a new story, now originally I was going to update on Valentines Day but our Internet crashed and we didn't have anything to do during that time and I'm sick now for some odd reason and my vision is blurring in and out. Anyway this story involves one of my personal OC's and how he takes care of the children of James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black's kids. And for some odd reason I made this chapter a fight sene… I don't know why

,

Chapter 1: Fall of The Silver King

,

Chapter Image: A tall figure standing in a sea of flames with a bloody smile on his face

,

"Sometimes I think the universe likes fucking with me" Said a dark (feather) clad tanned injured pre-adult, his large silver feathered and trench coat was torn all over and drenched in his own blood, his dull silver pants were full of red spots from his blood that flowed down to his black and silver shoes, his rigid breathing was one of the few things he heard, that and the pipe that was currently lodged in his stomach.

,

He couldn't honestly comprehend the situation he was in at the moment. Falling pipes, canisters exploding left and right, alarms blaring, falling debris, the intense heat, soldiers dying left and right, it was totally chaos, all around him, flaming pipes skewering anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the chaos, the castle was doomed and there was no saving it. The wounded pre-adult was growing weary from exhaustion and the fatale gash across his midsection made it infuriating to deal with while. Despite the pain he was in he was able to get to his feet quick enough to doge the ascending inferno that almost consumed him and nearly sent him to a fiery grave. The burning inferno was a very intriguing sight to behold once you ignore the corpse of the burning or dead federal agents that were skewered by heated pipes.

,

Now for those who are wondering why this unknown pre-adult is heavily injured in a burning castle, well it started like this: it was a normal festival and the boss of a big time (secret) Crime Lord in arms dealing was celebrating his victory over another crime syndicate that specializes in drug dealing and human trafficking. After finding their base the boss manages to destroy the entire organization in one move and free the captives. After words everyone had a big party to celebrate…

,

And that's when the FBI and CIA attacked…

,

Now in most instances crime groups would surrender instantly at the armed federal forces that busted in…

,

But this one group just gave them the middle finger and started shooting them all at once.

,

If the FBI and CIA were well informed about this particular crime group they would have known that all the members are never without their guns on them all the time and wouldn't go down easy.

,

So it turns into an all out gunfight and lead up to this…

,

So here he was back to the floor, watching everything burn around him, ignoring the searing pain he got up from the floor and grabbed the pipe that was in his stomach and rips out the hollow pipe from his stomach with little to no effort. The tall teen then grabs two feathers from his large feathered trench-like coat and placed the two feathers on his wounds. The two feathers turns into silver puddles patches that covers his stomach wound and stop the bleeding.

,

"This won't hold for long" The silver themed pre-adult said out loud, turning his attention back to the fire around him, he looks for an exit in the burning inferno but doesn't one open. The fire had risen far too highly for him to jump out of the window, and even if he could jump through the window it was blocked by fallen pillars. Grabbing another silver feather with his right hand it transforms into a silver falchion sword-

,

*CLASH!*

,

And blocked an incoming scythe from behind, the pre-adult turns around to see a figure wearing a torn and battered cloak around his height (Kiefer is around 7'6) in till he noticed the figure was floating.

,

 _"Kiefer"_ the cloak figure moaned out eerie

,

"Death" Kiefer grunts as he pushes the Reaper back

,

 _"Kiefer your fate is decided: everlasting damnation for your sins!"_ Death said in a deep scratchy tone

,

"What?! But I have not died yet!" Kiefer shouted

,

 _"Come, face eternity. Soon you'll joined by those whose lives you have ruined, whose souls you have damned"_ Death said holding his hand out

,

Kiefer sneered at Death, his eyes narrowed behind his comma-like silver tinted glasses, "I have saved more lives then I taken them Reaper. I will not die so easily!" The Silver King shouts as he points his falchion at the cloaked reaper, Kiefer wouldn't die, he couldn't die here, there were far too many lives at stake if he were to fall.

,

 _"Mortal, your soul is mine!"_

,

Kiefer was the first to strike. Quickly, he sliced at the metal railings and steaming pipes about him, some even further away. Yet, as they were in his castle, the cuts carried over distance regardless. Death couldn't help but notice, then, they were all sliced at certain angles... and when they all suddenly suspended telekinetically in midair, poised at him, the detective noted calmly Kiefer had forged himself - in no time at all - a series of makeshift javelins.

,

The Silver King flipped two fingers, pointedly, at death. The gesture was completely symbolic, but he felt he had to do it. The javelins shot forwards, like arrows or bullets, speeding towards with death-inclined certainty. They converged on Death like a swarm-

,

SHING!

,

Death, to the naked eye, had only bear down its stylized naginata once. Just once.

,

Yet "one" slash and every single flung projectile had been sliced and diced into metal shavings. Kiefer then decided to up the ante. With just a flick of his hand, a massive boiler dropped like a sack of bricks, right on top of the soul keeper. The reaper noticed the crude boiling metal whistling steam like an overgrown teapot and didn't seem remotely bothered by the concept.

,

Instead, the reaper whirled the scythe, summoning forth tendrils of black hellish energy that spiraled about him. They whirled, rapidly, swiftly creating a vortex, a column of negative energy that barreled into the dead slab of heavy machinery. It crumpled like a tin can upon impact before jetting upwards, lifted by the pillar of dark light. Finally, Death finished the job by slicing and dicing the boiler into less than scrap metal.

,

 _"Your time as come Silver King!"_

,

Kiefer grabs another silver feather and it transforms into a sickle, "If that's true then you'll bite the dust first!" Kiefer then launches the two bladed in a boomerangs fashion towards Death, The Reaper smashes the two weapons with a swing of his scythe. Kiefer groans as he pulls another silver feather, the feather transform into Glaive-Guisarme and slashes downward on the Reaper, though Death grabs the shaft of the lance and lifts Kiefer off the ground…

,

"Oh shit" Kiefer mutters to himself as he see what's Death intention is to do.

,

…and slams the pre-adult to the marble floor. Kiefer hisses softly and try's to get off the ground only for a black tendril to shot out of Death's Hand to and grab him by the throat and lift him into the air, before Kiefer could grab another feather the tendril jerks forward towards him from Death, the smell of rotten flesh seemed to explodes at Kiefer's sensitive nose as Death holds him by the throat.

,

 _"Face your sins Kiefer!"_

,

Kiefer growls and cocks his fist back with a silver feather in hand, the feather shifts into a sliver clawed gauntlet and crashes it against Death's decaying face, forcing him to let Kiefer go, the Silver King then rockets his knee into Death's stomach, causing the Reaper double over, only for Kiefer to bring his other knee and slams it into Death's face, sending the Reaper spiraling to the ground.

,

"Go to hell ya old bag of bones... I can't because I have something to fight for. I fight for my own gain, I must protect those dear to me, I... Shall not fall to you, Death. You have pushed me farther then any other... But against you, I shall not go down! I shall not die!" Kiefer grabs two silver feathers and transformers then into two large sliver bat wings and shot into the air and, in an instant, flew back down towards Death, staring at him despite the fire closing in and he called into the stormy night...!

,

"I SHALL STAND PROUND AND FIGHT!" Kiefer shouts. The silver feathered male picks up a large clump of debris and chucks it at the Reaper. But Death slices the debris into with his scythe, though right after cutting the debris Kiefer comes flying through with a drop kick sending the Reaper flying into a flaming table. But before Kiefer could jump away the blade of Death's scythe shoots out and hooks onto Kiefer and pull him back to Death.

,

 _"Your soul is mine Silver King! No one can cheat Death! Not even you!"_

,

Kiefer quickly grabs another silver feather from his coat and it transforms into a dagger, Kiefer then stabs the Reapers arm forcing him to let go of the silver manipulator, with the use of another silver feather Kiefer creates a Warhammer in a burst of silver light and swung down, smashing the mighty maul right into Death's cranium and sending the Reaper crashing headfirst into the floor.

,

Before Death could recover, Kiefer summoned several silver spears from his magic gates and threw them down. One hit Death's shoulder, eliciting a grunt of annoyance while another one grazed his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. Quickly grabbing his cloak, Death swept it around his body, just as the remaining Silver spears rained down.

,

Kiefer's already wide grin grew even more as he chucks the silver Warhammer at the unexpecting Reaper. Death hadn't noticed the Warhammer coming his way due to him using his cloak to block the silver spears, which obscured his field of vision and allowed the Warhammer to slam right into the side of Death's head, which momentarily stuns the Reaper. Kiefer stares at Death from a distance, grabbing another silver feather and creates a spiked chain. Silver King then spins the spike chain and-

,

"GET OVER HERE!"

,

Launches the spike chain towards Death faster then a bullet and Impales Death through the chest, rapping the chain around his wrist and forearm Kiefer then grabs hold of the chain with both hands and harshly pulls the chain which rips Death off his feet towards Kiefer, who pick up the Glaive-Guisarme from earlier and impales it into Death's shoulder. Looking down, Kiefer spots Death's scythe and picks it up and holds it with both hands.

,

 _"I-impossible!"_

,

By the time Kiefer had begun swinging again, Death was back on his feet. He had remembered, just in time, that he had hit the Silver King earlier with the dark tendrils and this gave him just enough to slow him down, for Kiefer he yells something of his own at the Reaper:

,

"You're finished!"

,

Kiefer, in the middle of his swing, could not defend himself against the slash of one of Kiefer's men fallen weapons. The sword blitzed though, once, thrice more. Kiefer, finally feeling the pain stack up from all those hits from the sword, staggered backwards, nearly slipping due to his sprained right foot. Defiant until the end, he threw himself back up and began

,

"I'll-"

,

Another dozen or so slashes from the tendrils and bastard sword, and Kiefer was again interrupted, nearly breaking his concentration and sending him spiraling to the ground. The very ground Death tread upon had been torn apart by his speed, sending rubble in all directions. He kept on,

,

"Show-"

,

A roar of pain signaled that Kiefer had been impaled forty more times, faster than the eye could see. The Silver King coughed up blood, staining the marble floor with crimson. His vision blurred: the heavy rain storm wasn't helping in the slightest. He must... persevere. Death, with a roar of rage and bloodlust, lunged one last time, focusing the whole of his power onto the tip of the sword. It was over; he had finally put the damn mortal down for good!

,

"You..."

,

Kiefer saw it: impending death. The end... of everything he knew.

,

He had not lived this long of a life of hell to let it slip through his fingers now.

,

"THE POWER..."

,

Kiefer, in a sudden motion, swung the Death's scythes pommel forward, as the horizon around them seemed to turn pitch black, criss-crossed with silver lines. And Death...

,

Ran clean into it. As overconfident as he was, he could not possibly have expected his opponent, who was so visibly in agony, to have been able to persevere. But it was just the pommel; other than screwing with his style, the mortal had done little to prevent the inevitable.

,

Nothing, that is, but give Death a taste of his own medicine. For now, he had created an opening with which he could land his own ultimate attack... the Silver Damnation.

,

"...OF THE SILVER KING!"

,

Kiefer finally completed, casting aside Death's scythe and unfolding his personal blade a Energy-scythe dubbed Silver Rain. He landed his first hit, then his second. Kiefer continued with

a hack! a slash! a sweep! a rip! a pierce! a hack! a slash! a tear!

a slash! a rend! a pierce! a slash! even more blows

before finally converting his blade turned bright pure silver with a shout of

" ** _SHIRUBĀREIZU!_** " (Silver Wrath)

seemingly consuming the world around them. Finally, the wrathful Silver King gripped the air, rematerialized the Energy-Scythe in his hand, and felt... all of his power... flow outwards into the world. He saw a shimmering, humanoid form encompassing the keeper of souls, full of cracks and glitching around; a truly powerful soul. With one last roar, The Silver King lunged...

,

And time moved in slow motion, as the blade embedded itself into Deaths's head.

And then, there was simply no more Death.

,

The Silver King lowers his scythe and stares sadly at where Death once stood, thought Kiefer was harshly brought back to the real world as his breath seemed to grow heavy by the second, his vision blurred with large black spots filled his vision, be for he could process anything he coughed up a large glob of blood that splattered across the damaged marble floor, that's when he heard it. The sound of a guitar playing a sad note.

,

(Play One Punch Man OST -1080p- Sadness (Original))

,

So here he was, watching everything burn around him, everything he worked so hard for, going up in flames. The years of working, planing… all going up in smoke right before his eyes. Ignoring the searing pain he reaches into his coat pocket he pull out a cigar, he was rather curious who made them for him but casts the thought aside and lights the death stick by a small flame beside him. all an all this reminds him of that one part from a anime his little sister made him watch with her. Kiefer, the protagonist, standing proud after a long fought battle, standing in the rain, allowing the sadness of his failure to protect his men wash away.

,

"Well it's been a good run while it lasted everyone… I just wish it lasted longer… good by my friends" Kiefer said to himself sadly as the sad song he heard played in his mind, he moved slightly over to avoid a falling pipe that almost Impaled him through the head, the explosions were getting bigger by the second and we're getting closer to him, smirking to himself, The Silver King' bloody smile widen as he closes his eyes to avoid the bright white flash as the castle he once cherished went up in a cloud. The explosion and shockwave of force had destroyed everything in its wake uplifting the ground and killing everything in a six kilometer radius, as clouds in the shape of a fully bloomed rose could be seen for miles, bright flashes to show what had happened... Though one thought shot up proudly in the kings dying mind…

,

Kiefer The Silver King died standing!

,

A/N: P.S I'm nursing my alerts off


	2. Chapter II: Silver King meets Duo

Chapter 2: The Silver King meets the Potter and Black duo

Chapter Image: Kiefer is sitting in a diner with two little kids

Kiefer had fallen deep into darkness, quiet and alone, nowhere to go only or nowhere to hide, his thoughts and will to live keep him from going insane from being in this endless void. The sea of flames that once consumed him, left him alone to ponder.

Wait a minute...

What was Kiefer thinking about again?

Kiefer had awoken to find himself laying on his back in snow, grumbling to himself Kiefer had gotten off the ground and looked around. She seemed to be in some sort of alleyway with a diner across the street from where he was.

"Well that's convenient" Kiefer said, he was actually hungry and his battle with Death and the FBI & CIA left him wanting something to give him energy in any form or way. Though before he left the alleyway he looked over his clothes, they still were damaged and had his dried blood splattered all over. Kiefer frowned at the condition of his clothes that looked as if he just committed first degree murder, a rather bloody one too. Sighing, Kiefer raise his right hand and a magic circle appears (similar to the ones in Fairy Tale in his own design) over his hand, with a quick wave of his hand his clothes where fixed and cleaned.

"Wait a minute…" Kiefer said lowly, "How am I healed?" The Silver King asks himself as he notices his wounds were healed. Did someone heal him when he was unconscious? He wasn't complaining but it was still weird. Kiefer slowly makes his way out of the narrow alleyway and onto the sidewalk. A few people stop to look at the large pre-adult that just came out of the alleyway, for Kiefer he could hear the faint voices around him.

"Wow! Look at that guy!"

"Mama why is that man so big?" "I don't know honey"

"Christ he's big"

"Oh my he's so handsome!"

"Look at that coat of his! It looks like real silver!"

"He's so fancy looking!"

Kiefer closed out the voice of the people and walks across the empty streets to the diner. It was a 1900's style diner, unknown to most Kiefer liked places like this since it was the first place his brother and sister took him to when they reunited with each other for the first time in years. A saddened smile spreads across Kiefer' face as his mind lingers back to his two older siblings.

"I wonder what those two are doing?" Kiefer said to himself as he heads into the diner, and ducking down so he didn't hit his head on the door frame, 'I really hate being tall sometimes' Kiefer thought to himself as he takes a seat that was near a window, gazing out the window Kiefer noticed it started to snow lightly.

A redhead waitress smiled pleasantly as she approached the table she was to wait. Her lips curled upwards in amusement when she saw what appeared to be a giant of a man that wore a large silver boa, she wonders what a fancy man like himself doing in a diner like this.

"Hello, I'm Maranda and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Would you like drinks before ordering?" Maranda recited for the giant.

"Just some water would be nice miss" The silver giant said politely.

"Coming right up sir" Maranda said

Kiefer watches the waitress heads to another table with three people, in his opinion it looked to be a walrus, a giraffe and a beach ball. The Silver King chuckles a bit at the three, though he began to frown at how disrespectful the man was being to Maranda when she asked what drinks they would like.

But as she was walking away, Kiefer's enhanced sensitive hearing picked up their conversation. "I still can't believe that little freak burnt the dinner" The man growled lowly so no one else would hear.

"I know dear... That little ingrate or that freak of a bastered child sister of her can't do anything right" The Giraffe woman replied.

"You hit them real good dad" The little obese child said obnoxiously, causing all three of them to laugh.

The ex-King stiffened when he heard those words come from the child's mouth, and the rest of the family's reactions. What in the world were they talking about?

"What are you doing, woman?!" The fat man snapped. "What do they pay you for?! Bring back Dudley's fork, and stop standing around and get our drinks already!"

"Right away sir" Maranda said with a forced smile as she picked the fork up and fetched them their drinks, "Here you all are, one wine bottle with two glasses and a glass of apple juice for the young sir" Maranda said with a sickly sweet tone.

"Now, what will you have to eat?" Maranda said, still trying to keep up her sweet tone.

"Steak and potatoes" Fat man said in a demanding tone.

"A salad. I'm watching my figure" long neck requested curtly.

"I want a burger and fries" Dudley demanded rudely.

"Alright, then." Maranda said as she took out a pen and notepad and wrote their orders down, " I'll bring your food to you when it's ready" She said before turning and walking away. Her face contorted to one of suspicion and anger as she headed to Kiefer.

"Is everything alright Miss Maranda?" Kiefer asks

"Yeah everything alright mr…"

"Kiefer… Kiefer T. Brown"

"Well Kiefer it's just that family of three is kinda rude" The red head said with a frown

"It's alright they'll be gone when they get their food and leave"

"I hope so, so what would you like Mr. Brown?"

Kiefer hums, "A burger and fires please"

"Coming right up!" Maranda said with a smile as she heads to the kitchen, leaving Kiefer to his thoughts, Kiefer glances at the family from the from where he was sitting. Not only were they an absolutely unbearable nuisance, but they had mentioned a "freak" being hit. This resonated deeply with him... he too had been called a freak due to how tall he was and his somewhat horrifying eyes and abused simply because he was once a slave. He decided to he'd use his enhanced hearing to eavesdrop on the family while he waited for the food… and possibly fix his ponytail.

Thankfully it was a slow snowy night and there wasn't to many people to wait on.

As he eavesdropped on them, his suspicions and fears increased as the Walrus started planning out things he would do to the 'freaks' when they get home, All of them sounded horrible... even by his standards… and that's saying something.

"First, I think I'll hit her with my old cricket bat a few times over the head. That old thing falling apart, maybe she'll get some splinters" Fat man chuckled evilly at the thought, "Maybe I'll make her drink the chemicals again... Or burn her and the black girl on the stove... I could break a few bottles over the girl' little head... We've been too soft with them, you two. If we want to beat the freakishness out of them, we have to go all out!"

"You're absolutely right, dear" Longneck said gleefully, "We need to be much harder on them to get the freakiness out of them"

*CRACK!*

The table Kiefer was currently sitting at gained some cracks as his grip increased tenfold on the well polished table, his lips were pulled back as a vicious snarl seemed that escaped from his throat, his teeth were grit so hard that it looked like he might crack them, the veins on his head seemed to pulse violently.

"Kiefer?"

Instantly, Kiefer's face went from seething with rage to happy when Maranda came over with a plate of food for him, his grip on the table lessened as he turns to Maranda with a smile on his face.

"Yes Miss Maranda?"

"Oh please just call me Maranda, miss makes me sound old. Anyway I got your food for you" The waitress places a plate with burger and fries down in front of the giant pre-adult, though she notices that the table Kiefer was sitting at was cracked badly and was in the shape of a hand.

"Hehe thanks then Maranda" Kiefer thanked the waitress

As the waitress leaves Kiefer's smile slowly drops as he looks at the family of three again. The fat man had snapped at Maranda saying that she was a poor excuse of a waitress for not bring their food fast enough. A soft red-ish orange glow flashed from behind Kiefer solid grey lenses of his sunglasses, it took every once of willpower to not create a war hammer and bash the fat mans head in.

Luckily, a few minutes before Kiefer plotted to kill him, they were done eating and Maranda brought them there bill.

"Here you go sir, I hope that you had a pleasant dinner" Maranda told them, which aloud Kiefer to get ready to start his plan. Vernon sneers as he took the bill and read what he owed, then put the appropriate amount of money on the table.

At the same time, Kiefer got up and placed three twenty' down and headed over to the redhead waitress, "Maranda I'll be right back, I have… business to attend to" The Silver King said

"Alright then Kiefer, stay safe"

Kiefer waved goodbye as he looks off where the family three were, they had gotten into a car not far from. With a smirk, he snuck out into the bushes. His magic enhanced her speed greatly, allowing him to keep up with a car moving at an average speed. As such, he followed the family on foot, stealthily keeping out of their line of sight.

After 20 minutes of following their vehicle, they pulled into the driveway of what Kiefer assumed to be their house, and the Silver King watched them get out.

"Well poppet, it's time for the little freaks to get punished for making us have to go out and eat" Fat man said as he stormed to the front door.

"Can I help, Daddy?" Beach ball asked excitedly as he waddled behind his giant father.

Kiefer silently watched the family from a rooftop he was crouched down on, he found it slightly creepy that every house look the same. The Silver King actually believed he was in a cults union type of place. Kiefer silently went into a deep thought as the snow fell around him… it was remarkable that someone his size didn't fall off the slippery roof or better yet no one saw him, could be the snow that was raining down on him. With no one in sight. Kiefer wiped some sweat from his brow and-.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

His thoughts were interrupted as a pained scream filled the air. Kiefer's eyes widened. He looked over at the house, the source of the scream.

That scream... Normally he would just ignore it... Just leave people to their own devices, much like what he did when he govern over Silveria-the country he took over and renamed-. But... something about that scream felt... wrong to him. He was oddly disturbed by the pained sounding nature of the yell to a degree. Something about it compelled him to see what it was about. Slowly, he jumped down from the roof approached the door...

In the house...

Helena Lily Potter's eyes widened in horror. Oh no... What had she done?! She wasn't supposed to do that!

She had absolutely no time to dwell on it, however, as the much larger man had flipped her over, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and lifted him up to eye level. Helena noted that his uncle's face was literally red with rage.

"WHAT. DID I SAY. ABOUT SCREAMING, GIRL?!" Vernon roared as he wrapped his beefy hands around the small child's throat and started to wring her neck.

Helena's eyes widened as she felt her air supply get cut off. The small girl weakly struggled to escape her uncle's grasp and regain air in his lungs, but it was all in vain, as Vernon's grip was too strong.

Helena thought Vernon was going to kill her...

They both froze at the sound of the door falling apart...

Kiefer stared at the scene before him in shock. Then the shock quickly turned to absolute disgust and hatred for the man in front of him. The jet black haired giant eyes glowed blood crimson from behind his silver tinted sunglasses.

Vernon was unnerved by the man that had just somehow sliced apart his front door with a silver kukuri in hand. The glowing red glare from behind his silver tinted sunglasses he was sending him only added to that. Still, he put on some false bravado to defend his property.

"Wh-What are you doing here?! This is breaking and entering! I have half a mind to call the police, and-"

Kiefer was in no mood to listen to this man-no, this monster talk to him, so he instead let his blades do the work.

Vernon stopped mid sentence as he looked to stare in shock at the stump that used to be his left arm. Shortly afterwards, his right arm fell off right along with it. And immediately after that, both of his legs were sheared right off, causing the overweight man to fall flat on his face. The pain was too intense for him to even scream.

Kiefer looks at the fallen fat man that crashed to the floor, from his Gates of Silveria (similar to Gilgamesh's Gates of Babylon but takes the form of a silver magic circles) he fired four silver starknife' that severed the overweight monsters limbs off masterful accuracy, in the mist of doing so Vernon had dropped Helena to the floor.

Kiefer dismissed his Gates of Silveria and plucked two silver feather and threw them up wards. The two feathers glowed bright silver took the form of two humanoid figures, the first taking the form of a standard mafia grunt that wore a silver suit with a matching fedora. The second figure was almost the same as the first but wore a silver vest with a white long sleeved dress shirt, the most noticeable thing about the figure was that past his knees his legs were replaced by katana swords.

The two grabbed the fat man them to balance the now limbless man on the stubs of his legs. Vernon stared in horror and agony as the man slowly approached him. When he was close enough to reach down and touch him, he stopped and lifted his sunglasses and shot him the most terrifying glare he had ever seen.

Then, he spoke… very eerily.

"It hurts. Doesn't it fat man?" Kiefer asked. Vernon shivered at his tone. It was so cold, and full malicious and hate... He wasn't done, however. "What's wrong? No witty remarks? No threats? No false bravado? You really are pathetic fat bastered" Kiefer mocked as he grabs the fat man by the neck, with each word Kiefer hissed out he tightened his vice-like grip on the fat mans neck. Vernon said nothing, only managing to let out a pained whimper. "You know there's another person in this room that will agree with you that it's not a pleasant experience to be beaten like a damn rug" And with that, he focused her gaze on Helena as Vernon was about to succumbed to his injuries in till Kiefer harshly pulls upward, the sound of tearing flesh fills the room has Kiefer rips Vernon head-spine included-from his body and drops it to the floor with a loud splat.

Helena stared in horror at her uncle, now limbless and headless. What had this man done to him...? Helena's eyes drifted to her uncle's tormentor...and promptly widened in fear when she realized he was now looking at her now.

Helena whimpered and pulled herself to her feet. She desperately tried to run...but cried out in agony as her legs once again gave out beneath her, causing her to fall flat on her face.

Kiefer winced slightly at the girl as she fell on her face, he probably shouldn't have killed the fat man in front of her and now she thinks he is going to kill her too. Though something about the scared child just tugged at his heart... Maybe it was just the concept of seeing such a young child in so much undeserved pain... Slowly, Kiefer began to approach the child.

Helena looked at the giant man, wide-eyed in terror, as he began walking towards her. She couldn't walk, she wasn't fast enough to crawl... she would just have to wait for the inevitable... This was all her fault... She didn't know what she had done, but it was her fault... Whimpering, Helena covered her face with her arms and braced herself for the inevitable. She felt something touch her shoulder and flinched, awaiting the agonizing pain...

It never came though.

Instead, the small girl found herself being gently adjusted into a sitting position. Helena opened her eyes and slowly lowered her arms from their position in front of her face. She looked at the man who had just sliced her uncle's limbs off… and tore his head off, the terrified expression never once leaving her face.

Kiefer frowned at the expression on the child's face. it reminded him of the slave children back when he was younger, the children who failed to complete their task or break something they would beat them violently. That only seemed to make Kiefer angrier on the inside, though he wouldn't show it because he might scare the child even more.

"It's alright" Kiefer assured her softly, "I'm not going to hurt you" Helena blinked at him.

"Wh-Why did y-you kill uncle Vernon...?" She asked softly, scared he might hit her for talking out of turn, to his relief, he smiled in response.

"I felt the need to save you from him..." He responded

"B-But did you have to...to kill him?" She asked. Kiefer frowned. Maybe there was a chance no one would know it was him...

"...I just...couldn't control myself..." Kiefer explained softly. He made a mental note to try to avoid killing around children again...

"Oh...Like me and Victoria's freakiness..." Helena said. Kiefer blinked at this,

"Victoria?"

"Y-yeah she's my sister-"

Right when Helena was about to finish the sword legged figure came back in the room with someone holding his hand, "My King! I found someone"

"Helena what going on?"

Kiefer looks over at the stairs to see another little girl holding the hand on the sword legged mafia man, now that Kiefer thought about it he never took the girls appearance into question, the girl in front of him-Helena he believed was her name-was pale to a degree tha Kiefer took notice too, she has dirty long fiery red hair with black tips, her eyes were the brightest emerald he had ever seen. Though her choice of clothing made him frown: all she wore was a large bloodstained white shirt that covered her hole body. Looking back at her hair it was nappy and dirty.

Kiefer turns his attention to the other girl-Helena said her name was Victoria-, much like Helena, Victoria also had pale skin (geez did these kids ever get any sunshine -Kiefer), she has a mix of light & dark brown bushy hair and deep chocolate eyes, she too wore a large white shirt like Helena only this one had less bloodstains.

Kiefer sighs and made a hand motion to the sword legged figure to bring the girl over, with both of them in front of Kiefer he began to speak to both of them. "Listen... I can tell this is not a very good home for the both of you, and anywhere else would be much better... How would you like to come with me?" Helena and Victoria looked up at Kiefer, and thought about it.

This man seemed nice... and they didn't want to know what Aunt Petunia and Dudley would do to them (Helena & Victoria) if they saw what happened to Vernon...

Helena and Victoria looked up at the jet black-ponytail haired giant and nodded shyly. Kiefer smiled, then gently took both Helena and Victoria into his arms.

The two flinched at the physical contact at first...but when they saw Kiefer wasn't going to hurting them, they relaxed. The feeling of being gently held in the man's arms, with their head's rested against his boa covered shoulder, was actually quite comforting for them. In fact, it was the most comfortable they had ever been in their lives.

Both girls let out a small yawn, and then they fell asleep in the Silver King's arms.

Kiefer looked down at the sleeping children...and then let a small smile grow, not a sadistic small or one of his impossibly wide smile, but a genuine smile. Not wanting to spend any more time in that house, he quietly walked out the door, Helena and Victoria in tow. But stops immediately as he notices that it's still snowing out side.

"White Knight"

The sword legged man walks forward, "Yes my king?"

"Hold these two for a moment" Kiefer orders as he holds the two out

White Knight nods and holds the girls for his king in his arms. Kiefer creates a silver magic seal over his right hand and waves it over both ends of his silver boa sleeves and sealing the ends of the sleeves. With another hand motion White Knight hands Helena to Kiefer, who puts the small red haired into the right sleeve of the boa, White Knight then hands Victoria to Kiefer and places the brunette girl into his left sleeve.

"My king… is that a good idea?" White Knight asks his king as he watches him placed the children into the sleeves of his silver boa

"Would you rather them be in the cold White Knight?" Kiefer asks back

"He's got a point White Knight" The Mafia looking grunt said

"See? Pawnrad gets it"

"… Right, well I can see you have everything under control here… I'll be going" With that White Knight's body glows and transforms back into a silver feather along with Pawnrad. Kiefer grabs both feather and places them back on his boa and heads out the house with the two kids in tow. The Silver King made his way down the sidewalk-

*SCREECH!*

Kiefer scowled back at the house when he heard the high pitch scream. He noticed the sound of the scream slightly disturbed Helena and Victoria's slumber within his boa, as they shifted uncomfortably in his boa. Quickly, Kiefer stroked their back, which almost immediately brought the slightest hint of a smile to their faces. Kiefer smiled at the sleeping children, but one thought ran through his mind as he walks back to the diner.

'I probably should get these kids cleaned and clothed' Kiefer thought as he remembers the condition the two girls are in. That and if someone would to see him with two barely clothed dirty kids… it would give off the wrong signals. Rising his left hand a silver magic seal appears…

Back at the dinner (also known as JBs American Diner)

"Hello, I'm Maranda and I'll be your… Kiefer!?" The redhead waitress was shocked to see the silver giant again, though he said he will be right back she didn't believe he would come back, especially with two little girls sitting in the same booth has earlier. For both girls they were well dressed in silver sundress and silver & black dress slippers, the most noticeable thing they were both wearing was a Talisman with a Image of a multi tailed fox on it.

"Kiefer?"

Kiefer looks up at the waitress with a small, "Hello Maranda how are you doing?" The Silver King asks

"G-good, where did you find these girls at?"

Kiefer looks back at Helena and Victoria for a moment, "Oh I found them in a alleyway on my way back so I bought them along… and clean them up, then I remembered I was coming here so I brought them along" Kiefer said

"What about their parents?"

"Don't know really, I found them and brought them with me… after I clean them of course" Kiefer said

"Right, so what would you three like?"

Kiefer hums, "A burger and fires please… and a knife if possible"

"Coming right up Kiefer" Maranda said

Kiefer watches Maranda leave before turning his attention to the girls.

"So girls how you feeling?" Kiefer asks the girls

"I'm alright" Victoria said has she readjust her silver sundress that Kiefer had given her and Helena to replace the shirts they wore beforehand, Helena had a new pair of rounded glasses that Kiefer had given her to replace the old ones. Victoria grabbed her new silver top hat, it had a pair of hexagon goggles rapped around the hats frame. The two girls had been cleaned by Kiefer's twin bishops before they were dressed, the Silver King really didn't need to explain why he had two beaten and damaged little girls.

'It seems my life took an interesting turn' Kiefer thought to himself

"Mr. Kiefer" Helena said

"Yes Helena?"

"Why are you helping use?"

Kiefer smiles at the little girl.

"Because I want to"

"Alright then I got your food for you three" The waitress places three plates with burger and fries down in front of the giant pre-adult and the little girls.

"Thanks again Maranda" Kiefer thanked the redhead waitress

"Don't mention it" Maranda reassured

As the waitress leaves Kiefer turns back to the girls and smiles widely as he raises his left hand and a silver magic seal appears over the girls food and slices the burgers into four neat slices.

"Now eat up, we have MUCH to discuss"

 _At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy..._

Albus Dumbledore was deeply concerned. He had been keeping track of the blood wards around the Dursley's house that were keeping Helena safe from potential threats... and they had been severed. Helena Potter had been taken from the Dursley's residence.

Dumbledore decided he needed to get to the bottom of this, quickly. Helena could be in grave danger... Leaving behind a note to explain his absence, he made a quick apparition trip to Number 4 Privet Drive, hoping to find some answers...


End file.
